Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 25
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Meanwhile, in midtown, the Kingpin meets with the industrial saboteur known as the Ghost. The Kingpin offers him a job to steal the secrets of Roxxon's new secret procedures. An offer that the Ghost accepts because he has a score to settle with Roxxon and offers to do it for free.The Ghost botched a job for Roxxon, who later sent Spymaster after the villain as seen in - . However, the Kingpin considers what the Ghost may do against him in the future and decides to plan for this contingency. The next day at Empire State University, Peter Parker finishes an assignment for Professor Evan Swan and is on his way to the Roxxon press conference. On the way, he is stopped by his classmate's Chip and Ethan to help move an oscillator that they are using in an experiment to accelerate plant growth. Chip complains about the funding and recognition the Roxxon experiment is getting when he is experiment could double a farmer's crop each year. After helping his classmates and changing into a suit and tie. He can relate to Chip's frustration give his background in science.Peter recounts the accident that gave him his spider-powers; that happened in . Not far away at the stage set up for Roxxon, Mary Jane is recognized by T'Challa who is surprised to be recognized by royalty. As they talk, they witness Iron Man arrive on the scene, worry T'Challa who secretly worries about why Tony Stark came as his alter-ego instead of himself. His thoughts are interrupted when Mary Jane's husband Peter snaps a photo of the pair together. Peter apologizes for taking advantage of a photo opportunity. T'Challa understands, pointing out one should always take advantage of opportunities if there is no harm done. He then expresses his fear of what Roxxon is going to announce today as it may affect the economy of Wakanda, the world's only source of Vibranium. Meanwhile, Iron Man gets a club soda to drink. He is all too aware that people are noticing him in his armor. Unfortunately, it cannot be avoided as the armored hero needs to wear his armor all the time.At the time of this story Tony Stark has health issues after being shot in through the spine in , a condition that Iron Man will not recover from until - . Meanwhile, Arthur Dearborn has his lab assistants setting up their demonstration he sees Iron Man in the crowd and greets him. The two have a friendly relationship, even though Iron Man is troubled that an honorable man like Arthur would work for a shady business like Roxxon.Iron Man befriended Dearborn and his alter-ego the Sunturion in . Soon the demonstration is ready, and Roxxon's Executive Vice President, Jonas Hale, who demonstrates a new form of synthetic Vibranium. This demonstration involves a guard trying to shoot Hale through a thin sheet of the material. The audience is shocked when the bullet bounces harmlessly off the material. He calls this synthetic material Nuform and announces it as a boon for businesses offering an affordable alternative to genuine Vibranium. The demonstration is interrupted when some Roxxon employees report an incident in the lab. Jonas excuses himself and asks Arthur to join him. There, he learns that one of the scientists mad the mistake of wearing a metal watch around his writs and the Nuform melted it into his wrist. Hale is furious, reminding the scientists that they were all warned not to wear metal in the lab. He then orders the injured man to be discreetly transported to the Roxxon building downtown for treatment. Arthur expresses his concern regarding the safety of Nuform. Jonas agrees that Nuform can degrade into a material as similar as the metal melting Antarctic Vibranium, but assures that this can be avoided when the material is bombarded by microwaves. Satisfied, Dearborn departs the lab, leaving Jonas with the scientists. When one of the scientists points out that Nuform could be deadly if used before it can be properly stabilized. However, all Jonas is interested in is the massive profits that he will reap before any disaster happens. Meanwhile, in Colorado, an army of Guardsman are transporting Ultron-13 to the Vault for containment.Ultron was taken into custody after his defeat in . Feigning unconsciousness, Ultron manages to use his control over electricity to overload his shackles. Blowing up the prisoner transport, Ultron gloats over his escape. Among the wreckage, he finds the remains of a newspaper report about Nuform and decides that he will take it to make himself more powerful than ever before. Back in New York City, Spider-Man returns to Empire State University wondering what melted the metal being hauled out off ESU property the night before. He is not the only one who doesn't think that Roxxon isn't on the level as the Black Panther has also arrived to investigate the situation. Agreeing to work with each other, the two heroes spy into the window into the lab. They witness as the Ghost passes through the wall and begins killing the scientists and setting up charges. Spider-Man tries to catch the Ghost in a web net, but the villain turns intangible and it passes harmlessly through him. As Spider-Man dodges blasts from the Ghost's gun, allowing the Black Panther to ambush the villain. Outnumbered, the Ghost turns invisible, leaving the two heroes to deal with the explosives. Recovering the bomb, Spider-Man quickly covers them in webbing so they explode harmlessly. When the Ghost tries to attack Spider-Man from behind, the hero's spider-sense warns him and he is able to land a blow. Hearing the commotion, Arthur Dearborn decides to go an investigate. Back inside, Spider-Man and the Black Panther decide to use their enhanced senses to their benefit. They shut off the lights, leaving the Ghost blind. However, their plan fails when Dearborn enters the room and turns the lights back on. The Ghost uses this opportunity to take posses of a computer that controls a beam projector. When the Black Panther ends up in its range, Arthur pushes him out of the way and is seemingly incinerated. However, the blast has triggered Dearborn to transform into the Sunturion who vows to kill them all. This story continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Ms. Loring (scientist) * * * * Chip * Ethan * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft *** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of the Amazing Spider-Man! | Writer2_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist2_1 = Evan Skolnick | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = Peter Parker was a mild-mannered teenager living with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. An intelligent student, he was often scoffed at by his peers. That all changed one day he went to observe a demonstration on atomic energy. As fate would have it, a spider came down from a web into the path of radioactive rays. The spider then bit Peter Parker on the hand. Feeling faint, Peter left the demonstration. Almost run down by a car, Peter is surprised when he not only leaps out of the way, but also clings to the side of a building. Climbing up to the roof, he also notices that his strength is enhanced when he crushes a metal heating pipe with his bare hands. Peter quickly realizes that he has been given the proportionate abilities of a spider. Seeing a way to capitalize on his new abilities, Peter developed web-shooters and a costume. As Spider-Man he became a media sensation. However, after a television appearance, Peter allowed a thief to run past him, telling the security guard that it wasn't his problem and that he only looks out for number one. Later, Peter Parker returned home and learned that someone had shot his Uncle Ben. Learning that the burglar was cornered in a warehouse, Peter went as Spider-Man to bring him to justice. When he captured the burglar, Spider-Man was horrified that Uncle Ben's killer was the same crook he let run away earlier. Peter learned a painful lesson that day, that great power comes great responsibility. From then on, he used his powers to help those in need as the amazing Spider-Man.This story is a retelling of Spider-Man's origins from . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle3 = Outlaw Justice Part One | Writer3_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker3_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist3_1 = Ed Lazellari | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis3 = After a training session with a group of ninjas, Silver Sable is visited by her Uncle Morty who tells her that she has been asked for an important job. Reading the contract, Sable decides that this isn't a job for the Wild Pack, but her super-powered operatives, the Outlaws. At that moment, the Rocket Racer is speeding across town when he spots one of his classmates, Tony Paretti, being hassled by a local drug dealer who wants his money. The Racker gets in the middle and trounces the drug dealer and his and his thugs. Rushing to Empire State University for a class that he is already running late for, Robert Farrell runs into Silver Sable who offers him a large sum of money to take this job. She then pays a visit to the home of Hobie Brown, but his wife Mindy tells her that she isn't home. Hobie is out on patrol as the Prowler and he saves a kid playing in a dilapidated building. When he returns home, Silver Sable gives him the same offer. This upsets Mindy because she thought he was given up costumed heroics, but he reminders her that they are barely scraping by with his job in construction. At the Symkarian Embassy, Silver Sable waits for the final member of their team to arrive, Will O' the Wisp. She tells them that a member of the Canadian government, Eduard LeBon, had his daughter kidnapped by a terrorist organization. Explaining that it is a radical offshoot of his political opponents, they have asked him to step down from his position or his daughter will be killed. When Hobie asks why the Sandman isn't joining them on this job, Silver Sable shocks them that the Sandman has already been hired, but the terrorists. This story is continued in ... | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Tony Paretti Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Rocket Board | StoryTitle4 = Truckstop of Doom! | Writer4_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler4_1 = Paris Cullins | Inker4_1 = Bud LaRosa | Colourist4_1 = Kevin Tinsley | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis4 = Following his escape from the Vault, Eddie Brock has hitched a ride from a couple named Chuck and Ellen who are traveling with their infant son Bobby.This story takes place between the events of - . When they pull over at a truck stop for some food, they discover that it is being held up by men with automatic weapons. They are ordered to sit in a booth and keep their mouths shut. Brock warns them that they are making a terrible mistake, but the waitress comes over to their table, telling them to keep it down. She explains their leader, Spangle, will let them all go once they rob an armored car that stops at the diner on the way to drop off the weekly deposits to the bank. That's when Spangle grabs the waitress by the hair and tells her to shut up. Brock finds him in a precarious position, he has vowed to protect the innocent, however since his recent escape from the Vault he has been trying to lay low until he gets his revenge against Spider-Man.As explained in , Eddie Brock's reason for getting revenge against Spider-Man is two-fold: A former reporter for the Daily Globe, he had a number of exclusive interviews with someone he thought was the Sin-Eater, until the wall-crawler captured the real Sin-Eater in . In addition, the symbiote he wars wanted revenge for being rejected by Spider-Man in and later leaving it for dead in . Brock decides to take the thieves at their word that they won't hurt anyone. That is until one of Spangle's men starts harassing Ellen and her baby. When Chuck tries to stop him, he is shot in the shoulder. Realizing that he can't stand by and do nothing, Brock keeps the symbiote under check and tells the goons that he'll take them all on outside. They take Brock up on the offer, leaving one of their men to guard the other prisoners. Once outside, Eddie allows himself to become Venom and slaughters all of the crooks. Reverting back to his civilian guise, Eddie knocks out the guard and tells the people in the diner that the danger is over. After binding Chuck's arm, Ellen asks why he risked his life for a diner full of strangers. Eddie explains that protecting the innocent is his highest goal. Eddie then goes back out to the roadside to hitch another ride before the authorities arrive on the scene. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chuck * Ellen Antagonists: * Spangle * Jake * Pablo Other Characters: * Bobby Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle5 = Second Chance! | Writer5_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer5_1 = Rick Parker | Editor5_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis5 = Nicholas Powell is at home when suddenly he hears someone being buzzed up to his penthouse apartment. Thinking this is a female visitor he is disappointed when it turns out to be Raymond Trask and two armed men. Trask has seemingly come to get revenge against Powell for trying to kill him.Chance tried to assassinate Raymond Trask in . Powell is prepared for this as he has a grenade palmed up the sleeve of his jacket. However, Trask hasn't come to kill Chance. He came to offer him a job as he was impressed by his performance. He wagers $20,000 so Chance can eliminate someone who will be aboard to his ship, the Trask Duchess. Chance finds it amusing to be wagering the same money to protect the man he was once hired to kill and accepts the job. The following day, Chance approaches the Trask Duchess as it sails. As soon as he arrives a number of automated weapons pop out of the ship and begin opening fire. Chance manages to fly past all these defenses and gets into the hold of the ship. There he discovers a stack of explosives primed to go but manages to escape before they explode. At that moment, at his casino in Atlantic City, Raymond Trask checks his watch and assumes that Chance has been killed. However, the wagering assassin-for-hire comes crashing in through the window demanding payment. Surprised that his target survived, Trask willingly pays Chance the $20k he promised. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * The Duchess (Trask's Armed Ship) | Notes = Continuity Notes The Spider and the Ghost: The Origin of the Amazing Spider-Man: Truckstop of Doom: Second Chance: Chronology Notes The Origin of the Amazing Spider-Man: Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Peter Parker returns home to see the police outside his Aunt May and Uncle Ben's home. * - Peter is shocked when Uncle Ben's body is wheeled out on a stretcher. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}